There are substantial cost savings associated with the use of postcards for mailers. However where postcards used for mailers are designed to have a reply, they are typically constructed with one outgoing card and one return card, comprising two separate panels both of postcard weight. Post Office regulations require that a mailing piece serving as a postcard have a particular weight (pounds per surface area). This is a limiting factor on being able to use postcards for mailers with reply pieces from the cost standpoint. Also, this limits the types of printers with which such cards can be utilized, and makes their use more difficult.
According to the present invention, the drawbacks of conventional postcards used as mailers with reply pieces have been overcome by providing one lightweight sheet (e.g. 24 pounds per roll ledger paper) which is folded over. The weight of the paper utilized according to the invention is at least half of the minimum postcard weight, but less than normal postcard weight, so that when it is folded over it has the appropriate postcard weight. Utilizing the construction according to the invention it is possible to print on a simplex conventional printer what ends up to be both the front and back of the mailer/postcard. The construction according to the invention also allows detachment of a stub portion which contains the reply address, so that the remaining portion still has the minimum size and weight for a postcard, and allows a postcard reply to be provided, saving substantial postage both ways in addition to the advantages described above.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a postcard mailer is provided. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A sheet of paper having a weight less than the weight of a postcard, but at least half the weight of a postcard, having first and second faces, and having parallel top and bottom edges, and parallel first and second side edges, the length of each of the side edges being longer than the minimum width of a postcard, and the length of each of the top and bottom edges being at least twice the minimum length of a postcard. A fold line parallel to the side edges and substantially bisecting the top and bottom edges. A line of weakness parallel to the top and bottom edges and located closer to the top edge than the bottom edge to define a first panel between the top edge and the line of weakness, and a second panel between the bottom edge and the line of weakness, the first panel having a width large enough to have return address indicia or postage provided and readily legible thereon, and the second panel having a width at least as great as the minimum width of a postcard. A first adhesive pattern provided on the second face of the first panel for holding the top and side edges of the first panel together when the sheet is folded about the fold line. And, a second adhesive pattern provided on the second face of the first panel for holding the top, side, and bottom edges of the second panel together when the sheet is folded about the fold line, even if the first panel is removed by detachment along the line of weakness.
Tractor drive holes may be provided along the side edges, the length of the top and bottom edges minus the widths of both set of tractor drive holes being at least as great as the minimum length of a postcard. The tractor drive holes typically are slit off prior to the construction of the final mailer.
Outgoing address indicia may be imaged on the second panel first face on a first side of the fold line, typically on a removable label, with reply address indicia imaged directly on the first face of the second panel beneath the removable label. Return address indicia is imaged on the first panel first face on the first side of the fold line while instructional indicia, for instructing the recipient of the postcard mailer made from the intermediate how to use the mailer as a reply postcard is imaged on the first panel first face on a second side of the fold line opposite the first side.
The first adhesive pattern may comprise a strip of heat seal adhesive along the top edge on a first side of the first fold line and along the first side edge in the first panel. The second adhesive pattern may comprise a continuation of the adhesive pattern along the first side edge into the second panel, and first and second strips of heat seal adhesive adjacent the bottom edge and the line of weakness in the second panel, and parallel to the bottom edge. The first and second strips of adhesive on the second panel second face typically are on a second side of the fold line opposite the first side.
The intermediate may also have first and second indicia portions indicating where postage should be placed, the first indicia portion on the first panel first face on the first side of the fold line, and next to the fold line, and the second indicia portion immediately below the first indicia portion in the second panel. Informational or inquisitive indicia may be imaged on the first face of the second panel on the second side of the fold line.
The invention also comprises a postcard mailer. The postcard mailer according to the invention has the following elements: A first ply having a length and width at least equal to the minimum length and width of a postcard, and a weight at least one half the minimum weight of a postcard, but less than the minimum postcard weight; and having parallel top and bottom edges and parallel first and second side edges. A second ply having a length and width substantially equal to that of the first ply, and a weight at least one half the minimum weight of a postcard; and having top, bottom, and side edges substantially in alignment with the corresponding edges of the first ply. A line of weakness extending parallel to the top edge and defining the plies into first and second panels, a first panel of each ply between the top edge and the line of weakness, and a second panel of each ply between the line of weakness and the bottom edge, the second panel having at least a postcard minimum length and width. Means for holding the first panel of the first ply to the first panel of the second ply, and means for holding the second panels of the first and second plies together independent of the first panels. A removable label having outgoing address indicia imaged thereon disposed on the top face of the first ply second panel. Reply address indicia underneath the label, and exposed when the label is removed. And, return address indicia on the first face of the first ply first panel.
Typically informational or inquisitive indicia are provided on the bottom face of the second ply second panel, and instructional indicia is provided on the bottom face of the second ply first panel. Postage placement indicia may be provided on both the top face of the first ply adjacent a right side edge thereof on opposite sides of the line of weakness.
The means for holding the plies together typically comprises a first adhesive pattern acting between the first panels of the bottom face of the top ply and the top face of the bottom ply, and a second adhesive pattern acting between the second panels of the bottom face of the top ply and the top face of the bottom ply. The reply address indicia typically is imaged directly on the top face of the first ply beneath the removable label.
According to a third aspect of the present invention a method of making a postcard mailer from a sheet of paper is provided. The paper has leading and trailing edges and side edges, and particular weight, length, and width dimensions. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Providing a fold line in the sheet substantially bisecting the leading and trailing edges, and parallel to the side edges. (b) Imaging reply address indicia and return address indicia on the top face on a first side of the fold line, and imaging informational or inquisitive indicia on the top face on a second side of the fold line, opposite the first side. (c) Providing a line of weakness in the sheet parallel to the leading and trailing edges and defining each side of the fold line into first and second panels, the first panel on the first side having the return address indicia imaged thereon, and the second panel on the first side having the reply address information imaged thereon, and the second ply on the second side having the informational or inquisitive indicia imaged thereon. (d) Providing first and second patterns of adhesive on the bottom face of the first and second panels, respectively. (e) Imaging an outgoing address on a removable label. (f) Placing the removable label over the reply address. (g) Subsequent to steps (a), (b), and (d), folding the sheet about the fold line to bring the bottom faces of the panels on the opposite sides of the fold lines into engagement with each other. And, (h) sealing the adhesive of the adhesive patterns to form an outgoing postcard which may be transformed into a reply postcard by tearing along the line of weakness and removing the label.
The sheet may be part of a continuous form, having tractor drive openings along the side edges thereof. In that case there are the further steps of slitting off the tractor drive opening portions along the side edges, and separating the sheet from the continuous form at the leading and trailing edges thereof. Step (b) may be further practiced to image instructional indicia telling the recipient how to use the mailer as a return postcard, on the top face of the first panel on the second side of the fold line. Step (b) may also be further practiced to image postcard-receiving indicating indicia on the top face of the first side of the fold line on both the first and second panels, immediately adjacent the line of weakness.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the advantageous construction of a postcard mailer, having a postcard as a reply element too without requiring the use of two postcard sheets, and allowing great versatility in printing what ultimately becomes the front and back of the postcard. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.